


3:12am

by peko_yamas



Series: Companion of remorse [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Post Game, References to Depression, Spoilers, kokichis only in it for like a paragraph or two, maki and himiko are only mentioned like once or twice, shuuichi regrets things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peko_yamas/pseuds/peko_yamas
Summary: Shuuichi has a lot of regrets.





	3:12am

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minuets, i honestly have no idea what this is or where i was going with it. i'm working on actual fics but this came to mind and i really wanted to write it.
> 
> this is really lazy rip

There’s a lot of things he regretted. 

He regretted not spending more time with his uncle. He regretted never making amends with his parents. He regretted shutting himself off from everyone and choosing to surround himself in books filled with murder and mystery. He regretted not getting to hear Kaede play piano, or appreciating Kirumi more. He regretted setting up a trap to catch the mastermind, his other plan would’ve been better. 

Shuuichi laid down on the double mattress the three of them shared, arm thrown over his eyes. The tears on his face had long since dried. He had taken a glance at the clock a while back, it was apparently 2:54am. It was probably past 3 by now. He removed his arm and sat up, being careful not to disturb a sleeping Himiko as he got out of bed. Tip toeing his way to the door. 

It was a small apartment, but it was enough. With a kitchen that opened up to the living room, both of them put together where a decent enough size, but they only had one bedroom, and a bathroom with a shower that never made up its mind on what temperature it wanted to be. 

It was cheap enough for them to sustain. Him and Maki both working full time jobs and Himiko working a part time. She didn’t have enough energy to work a full time one. They had finally saved up for a laptop, meaning Shuuichi could put a lot more effort into researching their situation. 

He had found out that Danganronpa was a show on the dark web, and that he and his classmates where a series of connected kidnappings. He had found out that his and Himiko’s names where real, but he couldn’t find anything on Maki yet. It was a slow progress, but it was better than nothing.

His mind slowly wandered back to his time in the dreadful killing game. Monokuma’s laugh ringing in his ears, the bodies of his classmates, the executions, the small moments of happiness and normalcy. If he tried hard enough he could see all of them in the dining hall, Kirumi bringing out a plate of food while everyone bickered loudly. 

It brought a small smile to his face, but only seemed to amplify the emptiness that starting to bubble in his chest. 

It was probably weird, or twisted, but he missed being there. He felt so real. He felt happy and cared about, he felt like he had people he could depend on, people who depended on him. He had met so many interesting people, all with their own extravagant personalties and talents. He didn’t feel out of place about liking things like crime, or mysteries, or investigating more than the adverage person, with people like Kaede and Gonta who openly expressed how much they cared about certain subjects. 

When he was living with his uncle, all he could remember was feeling so down, and tired and empty all the time, like he had no purpose walking through life, like his parents where so right about him. Days would blur together, and the concept of time became meaningless to him, his friendships where shallow, and fake and he cared so little about them. He wouldn’t of felt too different without them, as terrible as it sounded, but he doubted they would be too upset at losing his companionship. 

Shuuichi sighed, grabbing a pot and putting it on the stove. Himiko had introduced him to the wonders of hot chocolate a week or two ago, he couldn’t remember. She was really passionate about it, claiming it to be her favourite way to restore MP, and was extremely offended when he told her that he used to make it with hot water. In the world of Himiko herself, you should “never, ever, ever making it with water. It’s tastes terrible and it makes MP drain twice as fast… Nyeh”, whatever that meant. 

After the milk had boiled, he poured it into his favourite mug. Mixing the powder in until it was dissolved before taking a sip. It always made him feel better. He would drink it whenever he was having a bad night or woke up early. Focusing on the taste and the warmth and how it felt as it ran down his throat to distract himself from thinking. 

It usually worked, but it didn’t seem to help tonight. 

He started thinking about the fourth trail for some reason, he wasn’t sure why. He remembered what he had said to Kokichi afterwards.

“You’re alone, and you always will be.”

He grimaced as the words came to his mind. He regretted those words. He regretted not seeing through him later. He regretted not getting to know Kokichi, or to try to figure out his actions before entirely giving up. 

He regretted now seeing how much of it was probably an act, and how much of his actions and personality made sense at that conclusion. 

He thought about Kokichi a lot more than most of the other students in the killing game, he thought about the times they hung out, and the times they actually got along. He was good company once you stop being constantly annoyed by the lies. If he just went along with it, it became a fun way to pass time, and he enjoyed the small pieces of information he got from him, maybe if Shuuichi had tried harder to work with him he could’ve helped stop the killing game sooner, the supreme leader had always seemed multiple steps ahead. 

He would think about those possibilities a lot. 

Shuuichi put down the now empty mug of hot chocolate. It was now nearing 4am. 

Some people just seemed to stay on his mind longer than they stayed in his life.


End file.
